


Случайности

by Kastimalia



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Routine, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastimalia/pseuds/Kastimalia
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s)





	Случайности

Впервые мы столкнулись с ним случайно. Я была по уши в документах, которые несла боссу на подписание, до такой степени, что не видела перед собой ничего и шла почти на ощупь. А он расслабленно шел и втыкал в новостную ленту социальной сети, и только в последний момент заметил, что своими широкими и могучими плечами, снес меня, идущую на тончайших каблуках, так некстати входивших в офисный дресс-код.

Второй раз случился в кафетерии. Было раннее утро, и почти все работники пошли покупать себе чашечку бодрящего напитка. Мы с ним не были исключением, только в этот раз в столкновении была виновата я: зазевалась в самый неподходящий момент. Его горячий американо попал мне на шею, от чего пятно растеклось аж до юбки. А мой холодный чай испортил ему рубашку. Будто не раздумывая, он тут же схватил с соседнего стола салфетки и попытался вытереть коричневый бардак с блузки, но я его остановила пощечиной, как только его руки потянулись к моей груди, откуда он хотел начать вытирать. Первой тут же принесла извинения я, потому что сильно перепугалась и не придумала на те секунды лучшего способа остановить парня. А он извинился, что не подумал, перед тем как действовать.

Третий раз не случился — мы еще издалека заметили друг друга. В тот день мы просто шли со своими коллегами в противоположные крылья здания через один коридор. Нас спасло то, что я начала падать уже до предполагаемого толчка, а он слишком легко, будто все это было запланировано, поймал меня. Уже потом поставив меня в прежнее вертикальное положение, он спросил, правильно ли он сделал в этот раз и не получит ли пощечину. В ответ я улыбнулась и сказала, что стоимость моей испорченной блузки он благородно отработал.

На этом нашли столкновения в офисе прекратились. Зато продолжились за стенами рабочего места: я все чаще натыкалась на него по пути домой, в ближайших магазинах или в кафе. Сначала я думала, что вот уже это все было подстроено, пока не узнала, причем совершенно случайно, что его квартира находилась напротив моей: наши балконы выходили друг к другу и расстояние между ними было меньше двух метров. Тогда я как обычно в домашней одежде развешивала белье после стирки, а он, видимо тоже как обычно, без верхней одежды вышел покурить. Первым, кто заметил был он, поэтому почему-то решил, что хорошей идеей будет сказать, что мои розовые шорты с желтыми медведями смотрятся на мне как никогда прекрасно. Сначала я не поняла, откуда это сказали, но потом, когда выглянула из-за занавески в виде простыни, поняла все и сразу. Смутившись, я запустила в него своей черной майкой, которую скомкала, а после убежала внутрь квартиры, предварительно закрыв дверь балкона и занавесив шторы.

Следующее утро по планам должно было быть выходным и самым приятным за последнее время, но все прервалось в восемь утра, когда кто-то начал стучать в дверь. Первые две минуты я терпеливо лежала и пыталась заснуть снова, следующие пять минут я молила, чтобы эта долбежка прекратилась, но в последние три минуты своего терпения я все же встала с кровати и пошла открывать непрошеному гостю дверь.

На том конце, будто ничего и не случилось, стоял он. Мой новоиспеченный сосед по балкону. Первой мыслью, пришедшей в голову, было закрыть дверь, но как только его мощная рука схватила дверную ручку, я поняла, что план обречен на провал. Второй идеей было его впустить, завлечь, а потом запереть в квартире до выяснения обстоятельств. Но как только в попытке отойти от дверного проема для того, чтобы освободить коридор, я споткнулась об порог, а он потянулся спасать меня, стало понятно, что и эта затея обречена на провал. В итоге поймать он меня все же успел, но вот из-за того, что сила гравитации подействовала и на него, мы упали с ним вместе.

— Ты живой? — спросила я после минутного молчания и лежания на холодном полу в его объятиях.

— Ага, — услышала я от него.

Подняв голову, чтобы внимательней разглядеть вблизи лицо спасителя и разрушителя в одном лице, я почувствовала, как он задрожал.

— Хей, ты чего это? — взволнованно поинтересовалась я, попытавшись выбраться из его рук, но от этого была схвачена и прижата крепче.

— Просто подумал о том, что было если бы не успел тебя поймать, — тревожно и тихо ответил он, — я так перепугался.

Вздохнув, я перестала сопротивляться и так осталась лежать, время от времени поглаживая его по руке, в качестве успокоения и себя, и его. Но потом я осознала, что в этой ситуации что-то не так, что-то очень серьезное не так.

— Знаешь, что я поняла? — задала я ему вопрос, не ожидая в ответ какой-то реакции. — Я до сих пор не знаю, как тебя зовут. До чего же это абсурдно.

— Ли Хосок, — я почувствовала телом, как он заулыбался.


End file.
